Vader's vaders
by Lora Kael
Summary: Danish story. Vader har en hemmelighed og en drøm. Her er et par ting du aldrig havde gættet om Vader og aldrig vil glemme. Sat under TESB. Kommentarer udbedes.


Category: Insanity  
Titel: Vader's vaders  
Author: Lora Kael  
Disclaimer: Hvorfor skriver jeg på engelsk? Nå, men jeg ejer altså ikke Star Wars o. lign., leger bare i mit yndlings univers. Intet heri tilhører mig, med undtagelse af de skøre påfund, som tilfalder mig og de andre piger.  
Noter: Tja, vi var nogle kvindelige SW fans, som kom på at skrive insanities... og så kom denne historie ind i mit hoved. Den er bygget på en gammel dansk SW joke, og derfor skrevet på dansk. Kommentarer udbedes! :D

* * *

Stjernekrydserne sejlede roligt og majestætisk gennem rummet. På broen af den Imperiske Super Stjernekrydser, Executor, stod Darth Vader, Sithernes Mørke Fyrste. Han så ud mod stjernerne og hans dybe kunstige åndedræt kunne høres ekko gennem broen. Besætningen havde ingen idé om hvad den Mørke Fyrste mon tænkte på og kunne kun gisne om det; ingen var dum nok til at spørge. Ikke engang en stormtropper.

Vader tænkte på hvor mellem alle stjernerne hans søn var. _Snart. Snart vil han og jeg stå her sammen. Og så kan ingen stoppe os i at blive de bedste lystfiskere i hele galaksen! Ikke engang Obi-Wan!_ Tanken om Obi-Wan gjorde ham rasende. Det var hans skyld, at der var gået 18 år før Vader overhovedet fandt ud af han havde en søn. Og så havde han forsøgt at holde ham væk fra ham og gøre ham til en vandet jedi, der ikke anede en skid om rigtigt lystfiskning! Men det skulle Vader nok få lavet om på. Når først Vader fik fat i Luke, ville han tage ham til de bedste og mest udfordrende fiskesteder i galaksen, og så ville de, far og søn, blive det ultimative lystfiskerhold i hele galaksen! Sammen ville ingen kunne slå dem.

Det var også Obi-Wans skyld det hele. Vader var opvokset på en ørkenplanet, og Obi-Wan havde vidst han aldrig frivilligt ville sætte sine ben der igen. Tænk at han havde kunnet være så hjerteløs, at Luke skulle lide samme skæbne. Men det var typisk for hans gamle, og nu afdøde, lærermester.

Da Vader havde været i lære som jedi, havde han altid ønsket sig et par vaders. Sådan et par af de lange mørkegrønne, som var et must for rigtigt lystfiskere. Men havde Obi-Wan nogensinde givet ham et par? Nej. Han havde ikke givet ham så meget som et par gummistøvler eller en fiskesnøre!

Vader knyttede sine hænder i vrede.

Sådan en jedi opkobling! _Du må lære at ignorer dine egne ønsker, hvis du vil være en jedi, Anakin_. Bah! Nogle gange havde han bare haft den største lyst til at fortælle Obi-Wan han _ikke_ ville være en jedi, men en lystfisker. Og at han hellere ville have haft en god snøre frem for det fiberkabel han altid havde insisteret på. Lyssværdet var dog godt til at skære de store fisk i stykker med, måtte Vader indrømme. Men det ændrede ikke på kendsgerningerne; Obi-Wan havde været komplet blind overfor de hentydninger han havde forsøgt at give og totalt ignoreret hans forslag om at tage til Naboo eller Mon Calamari på 'mission'. Bare tanken om de fisk der kunne fanges der…

Vader spekulerede på om cubberfisk mon ville smage bedst med citron og koriander eller hvidløg og rosemarin.

Det var selvfølgelig også Obi-Wans mangel på forståelse, der i sidste ende havde fået Vader til at skifte side. Palpatine havde forstået ham og lært ham alt om hemmeligheden bag en succesfuld lystfisker. Han havde endda lovet ham et sommerhus ved Chandrillas sølv have. (Hvilket han for øvrigt havde fået). Hvis så bare han havde tid til at være der. Men oprørerne gav ham alt for meget arbejde til at han kunne tage fri. En Mørk Sith Fyrste havde jo visse forpligtelser, og at slå oprører ihjel og holde orden var et par af de vigtigste.

"Klar til at springe over i hyperrummet."

Endelig. Næste stop: Bespin. Vader kunne mærke spændingen boble i sig. Når først Boba Fett gik i gang, så leverede han altid resultater.

Da de sprang over i hyperrummet vendte Vader rundt på hælen og forlod broen. Han havde vidst spredt frygt nok for i dag. Endnu en veloverstået pligt.

Da han var kommet tilbage til hans sovekammer og havde sikret sig døren var låst, gik han over til skabet og trak den hemmelige sektion ud. Der var de. De bedste og flotteste vaders i galaksen. Special bygget, selvfølgelig.

Vader tog sine vaders frem. Mens han tog dem på drømte han om ham og Luke ude for at fiske… som far og søn.


End file.
